Natsume x Mikan Love Story
by Ryolight-san
Summary: What if the ending was different? What if Mikan and Natsume had ended with eachother differently, and what if... it can all be explained in a love story? Read it all here! The ending, the love story of the couple everyone adores, starting now!
1. In distress, the young couple

**Ok, here is for Gauken Alice, the manga I read recently, the anime is going too short. So, I created a different ending for this, the ending is too empty. I don't know if it is good, but, let's just go on! I do not own Gauken Alice!**

* * *

 _In the first sight, I couldn't take it anymore... I had to run away, I just couldn't stay, this is all wrong, that's why I want you to know, why I'm singing you this song... Mikan..._

 _Oh... oh... Mikan..._

* * *

In the sight of him running away, Mikan got everything of her memories of the past rushing back...

* * *

 _I can't let it go (3x)_

 _Mikan..._

* * *

Mikan, she had tears running out of her eyes, she was stuttering, at a loss of words. Everyone looked at Natsume. Tsubasa was stopped from getting him back, since they had to escort Mikan.

"N-N..."

Everyone gasped and looked at Mikan, did she remember?

"Natsume..."

* * *

 _That's why I'm running away... Mikan..."_

* * *

"Mikan! Y-you remembered him?"

"God, does she remember me?

"And me?"

"Please me!"

Her old schoolmates were hoping she remembered them, it was so long ago... They kept on asking her, but she didn't reply. She got up in an instant, and began to run...

"NATSUME!"

Her tears flew back, along with her two long ponytails. She was lagging behind, with her shoes, but she ran away, away from the rest. Tsubasa said...

* * *

"People! She's in danger, not in a wonderland! Come o-!"

"Wait, Ruka's crying.."

"Oh god... why are you crying?"

"She doesn't remember me..."

"We don't know that, she just didn't-!"

Ruka, instead, went running ahead. Tsubasa was getting angrier and angrier every second.

* * *

"Oh god, not Ruka too, who's next, Tsubasa?" (My browzer is not opening, so I can't name a character,ok, what was that guy, with the long hair, you know, who usually is with Tsubasa and everything! For some reason, I know Ruka, Tsubasa, Mikan, Hotaru, and Natsume's names only, actually, I just forgot the majority! This is the guy with the long hair, ok I just described him..)

One of the people nudged another, few giggled, Tsubasa took a deep breath, and did a sudden gesture.

"Wait here..."

"Ok, I'm guessing he's next..."

Tsubasa, whispered to himself here I come, even though everyone heard it, and began to run. In the process, he took off his suit, with the steaming day, the steaming sun.

* * *

"*pant* *pant*"

* * *

 _It's what I am, it's what I am for, It's what I am to do, It's what I am to be... To be, to do, for... so many things, so little life, my dreams can't be fulfilled, till many years... Natsume..._

 _I run as fast as I can, not knowing when to stop, but all I can tell you, I wanted to just find you, but it's too late... Mikan..._

 _ **(Both) I'm lost in the galaxy, in the milkyway, a stray like a star, no constellation left for me... I take a risk, and take off on an asteriod, the comets blast, and the satellites float. There's no place to turn too... except you...**_ _Natsume... Mikan... Natsume..._

 _Mikan..._

* * *

Both, had tears in their eyes, and they kept on thinking of the past. The sudden death of Natsume, which turned out to not be a death at all, and Mikan being expelled, and the whole drama of every single person giving off a farewell, and telling her... that she was the best person, she always... gave the school an actual life. But Hotaru, she's been long gone before that. Mikan searched for her, but failed. And then... that was it...

* * *

Natsume, finally slowed down, and he found himself, in the edge of the forest, leading to more forest. He wouldn't call it forest, but a boundary of green, of nature. The wind gave him the feeling that Mikan was calling out for him, desperately, but he was lost, Natsume, the big, strong, 16 year old was lost, just when his love was calling out for him. He squatted, and hid his face. The tears of the poor man in distress of finding his true love came out, and it touched the soft grass, and wavered it...

* * *

 _Drip... Drip..._

"Was there some flood here?"

The bottom of the bridge, it was wet, and the water on it dripped to the steel boat below it. The sound echoed to Mikan's ears. She ended up in some bridge, above a beautiful river. She wondered where Natsume was, but every time she thought of him, water dripped off her eyes like the water of the bridge dripping... She wished Natsume could've stayed... Additionally to that, she forgot to tell everyone else she remembered them, especially Luke Pyon.

Surprisingly, a noise came from Mikan's hair... It was something like a computer static, or a walkie-talkie! Mikan dug her hand into her hair, and found a some sort of device, like a hearing device.

"W-what is this?"

"Hello, is this Sakura Mikan?"

Mikan didn't know who this was, maybe this person got the wrong num- wait! She said Sakura Mikan, and Mikan is Sakura Mikan! No wrong number, just Mikan not knowing anything that's going on...

"Y-yes..."

"You must be looking for a man named Natsume, yes?"

H-how did she know about Natsume?- Mikan asked herself... Maybe someone from her former academy assigned this person to follow on Mikan's lead so she finds Natsume? Or, she met this person herself? Or what! Who knows!

"Y-yes.."

Mikan didn't know this person, it's best not to talk much...

"*Sigh* You do know there is only one solution to this, right?"

"Y-yes?..."

There was silence on the other side of this some sort of michrophone, and walkie-talkie device.. But then the person said...

"Your voice, don't you think? Natsume may not see you, or smell you, but he can definitely hear your beautiful singing!"

"Oh..."

Mikan was wondering how this woman knew so much about her... But, instead of thinking about that, she dug into her schoolbag, and when she took out her hand, there, shining like gold, was the microphone her mother had left behind for her ( Some parts of this story are not things that occur in the real manga, just to make it interesting!)

"Sing for Natsume... sing a song that will ring his ears, make him, in a second, run and know where you are in a second!"

Mikan was blushing, should she? Maybe she may be too loud, and may embarrass herself... but it's the only solution to find Natsume, or for Natsume to find her!

"*Hem* *Hem*

* * *

 **Song Title :** _ **Find me...**_

 _Oh... Oh... oh..._

 _Oh... ohoh... ohoh..._

 _The sun glows, a luminescent glow, not a single cloud remains..._

 _Oh oh oh oh..._

 _The water, tinks like glass... and everything is perfect..._

 _Oh oh..._

 _But there seems.. to be something missing... and that something..._

 _is you..._

* * *

Natsume began to hear something, and it seemed recognizable... but...

* * *

 _(Anti-chorus)_

 _It has been long, yes it was, and we have changed a lot..._

 _But note... I... am desperate... to hug you one more time..._

 _Kiss you one more time... one more time..._

 _Oh oh oh..._

 _(Chorus)_

 _So FIND ME, MY LOVE, MY LOVE_

 _Find ME MY LOVE, MY LOVE_

 _As I wait here, for as long as you stay away..._

 _So FIND ME MY LOVE, MY LOVE_

 _FIND ME, MY LOVE, MY LOVE..._

 _Natsume..._

* * *

When he heard his name, he was positive, that was MIKAN! He got up in an instant, wiped his tears as he ran through the trees, as a blur...

* * *

 _(Verse 2)_

 _I walk along, looking up at the sky... and it's so blue, like my tears..._

 _My tears, for someone, someone I may know..._

 _But that someone, is so far away..._

 _Many years, and I never heard from you..._

 _Many days, and I finally remember you..._

 _and there seems to be something missing... and that something..._

 _is you..._

 _(Anti- Chorus)_

 _It has been long, yes it was, and we have changed a lot..._

* * *

Natsume ran as fast as he can, and his feet made him leap as he ran. He tumbled, but never fell. He had to go and hug Mikan after such a long time!

* * *

 _But note... I... am desperate... to hug you one more time..._

 _Kiss you one more time... one more time..._

 _Oh oh oh..._

 _(Chorus)_

 _SO FIND ME MY LOVE, MY LOVE_

 _FIND ME MY LOVE, MY LOVE_

 _As I wait here, for as long as you stay away..._

 _SO FIND ME MY LOVE, MY LOVE_

 _FIND ME MY LOVE, MY LOVE_

 _Natsume..._

 _Oh oh oh... oh oh oh... oh oh oh... Nat.. su.. me..._

* * *

"Mikan!"

"O-Oh!"

Mikan suddenly opened her eyes... and stopped dancing and shaking.. when she saw, her true love, Natsume, running towards her... and then behind him...

"Oh... shit..."

There was Ruka and Tsubasa (They weren't following Natsume, they heard the song, and when it reached Natsume, they knew it was Mikan...)

Mikan got real red, but she hadn't noticed the position she was in, and when she began to go towards Natsume, she tripped over her shoes, and began to fall backwards, and with her body, kind of touching the edge of the bridge, she fell off the bridge...

"AAAAHH!"

The three men, terrified, screamed as loud as they ever did...

"MIKAN!"

* * *

 **Ok, that's the end, lets get some sort of sneak peek, of what we have here, then I'm gonna show the preview, then you readers, may get settled for the next chapter!**

* * *

 **"So, Natsume, eh? You're moving in to the "Naruto's eternal room house"?"**

 **Natsume, and Mikan, and everyone from the show Gakuen alice had their suitcases clutched to their hands. Then, Kaneki came in and said...**

 **"Who are these people..."**

 **"Oh they are- AHHH!"**

 **Naruto ran into the house as fast as he could.. screaming as loud as he could...**

 **"I TOLD YOU, I'M NOT A GHOUL, THAT'S FOR THE SHOW!"**

 **Kaneki sighed (He's from Tokyo Ghoul) and turned...**

 **"Welcome, why don't you come in..."**

 **They didn't say anything and went in, and Hide came out...**

 **"Hah, nobody's nice to my ghoul friend here, Kaneki the Tokyo Ghoul!"**

 **Hide elbowed Kaneki, and he screamed ow, and they both went in...**

 **"Hmm... nice home you got here..."**

 **As Natsume complimented the luxury, Hinata was explaining something to Naruto..**

 **"Naruto-kun, A) Kaneki's not a real ghoul, and B) A leader and a 34 year old with a wife and two kids can't be freaking out life this!"**

 **"Ok H-.."**

 **"Hey... Dad says you're a ghoul..."**

 **Naruto twitched...**

 **"Nope... Nope I'm not..."**

 **"Hey...( He pointed to Mikan) who are they?"**

 **"O-oh... Boruto, they just moved in, do-!"**

 **Mitsuki (from Naruto, not full moon o sagashite) suddenly said...**

 **"Hmm... your boobs are mediumish, bu..."**

 **"EEK! FIRST NATSUME, NOW HIM!"**

 **Mikan went freakishly away to put away her luggage. Natsume stared at Mitsuki then said...**

 **"... That's my line...( glare)"**

* * *

 **Ooookkk, never knew Natsume was so serious about someone measuring Mikan's breast,because it's his line, though seriously it's his line! I don't get it, why have that as a line in general, who goes... eh, Natsume, secret pervert as you can see it... first sight of him and Mikan in the epilogue and he's like... " Have grown a bit..."**

 **"HEY! THAT'S MY LINE!"**

 **I'm not measuring anything...**

 **Oh... hi Sasuke...**

 **"I heard that, you're a pervert... 16 year olds..."**

 **"HEY OLDY, HEAR IT HEAR, THAT'S MY LINE!"**

 **"WHAT THE HELL, WHO'RE CALLING AN OLDY, I'M ONLY 34!"**

 **"... Isn't that considered old?"**

 **"No! That's considered middle age.."**

 **"O-!"**

 **HEY, I NEED TO GET TO THE PREVIEW, DO YOU MIND?**

 **"... Hey... we were in a conversation!"**

 **You can still do it, but not right now... help Mikan, she's freaking out...**

 **"Ok!"**

 **"Wait, who's Mikan?"**

 **"Oh she's-!"**

 **Ok, why don't I give a little push! ... Never mind they're gone! Ok here is the preview...**

 **"HEY WAIT!"**

 **What.. Naruto!"**

 **"EVEN IF THIS IS GAUKEN ALICE.. COULD I REVIEW ON THIS STORY!"**

 **No...**

 **"Why not?"**

 **Because you helped to create this! You can't review on your own story!**

 **"Aww... well, will this be getting reviews?'**

 **I don't know... now can I get to the preview?**

 **"NO-!"**

 **SHUT THE HECK UP, AND LET ME DO THE PREVIEW!**

 **"Ok.. but there better be a lotta likes, I put a lotta efforts to do this..."**

 **"Ok.. (yeah, sure you did..)"**

 **OK THE PREVIEW FINALLY!**

* * *

 **Natsume, in a trauma, dives into the cold water to save Mikan..**

 **"NATSUME!"**

 **"HELP ME!"**

 **Mikan splashed and splashed, since she fell right in, she had a high chance of drowning...**

 **On some mysterious place, on top of a radio tower...**

 **"Mikan..."**

 **The long lost friend of Mikan, guess who it was?**

* * *

 **OK SEE YOU NEXT TIME!**

 **"REVIEW, AND DO THE POLKA, FAVORITE, AND DO THE CONGA, FOLLOW, AND DO THE TANGO!"**

 **What are you doing, Kairi?**

 **"I don't know, trying something new!"**

 **That's not gonna help, at least I don't think so...**

 **"Aww... well bye viewers!"**

 **"Wait, when did you learn how to dance?"- Amu...**

 **"... I took lessons..."**

 **"... He fainted.. well bye!"**

 **Yeah, finally, BYE!**


	2. A dare of love

**Thank you for telling about his name. No need to say it anymore!**

 **"Why can't you know my name? Am I chopped pork or something?"**

 **It's chopped liver... ok, don't be so talkative! And no, my browzer was closed and you just slept right when you came in...**

 **"Oh..."**

 **Okay, I do not own Gauken Alice and ENJOY!**

* * *

"MIKAN!"

"AHH! NA-!"

 _Splash!_

The water splashed so high, it got onto Natsume's clothes..

"SHIT! WE NEED TO CALL SOME RESCUE TEAM! YEAH, UM..."

While Tsubasa and Ruka freaked out, Natsume gripped hard onto the bridge railing... He clenched his teeth.

"I need to save her... maybe..."

Natsume, right away let go, and he took a deep breath, then said...

" _Here we go..."_

Then Natsume screamed...

"HAI!"

"W-WHA?"

Ruka turned around, twisting his whole body, while Tsubasa kept on talking, and then Ruka's eyes widened..

"Um... Tsubasa..."

"SILENCE, I'M TRYING TO- AW, I LEFT MY PHONE AT HOME! BECAUSE I'M SO STUPID.. AGH, HAND ME YOUR PHONE!"

"... not right now...( he doesn't have it... but he doesn't say.. that he does not have it)!"

"HEY HEY, WE- Wait.. where did Natsume go...?"

"HE JUMPED OFF THE BRIDGE!"

"W-WHAAAAAAAAAT? OH THIS DAY, HOW CAN IT GET ANY WORSE?"

"HE'S GONNA DIE ( Sob)"

Ruka squatted to the floor and cried... ( He was in a babyish mood today..)

 _ **Fact: Ruka, since Mikan left, got some certain mood each day. One day he's cheery, one day he is gloomy, today, he is babyish...**_

"COME ON, WE NEED TO DO SOMETHING!"

"WHAT CAN WE DO? WE CAN'T JUMP OFF THE BRIDGE, YOU CAN'T SWIM!"

"Ay... I can! I'm... good at it... (He's not...)."

* * *

..." Something went wrong..."

The woman stopped using the microphone, and she went to the other room...

"The bud disconnected, what happened with Mikan?"

"... Call Tono, he may know..."

"It's not right though- her eyes lowered and she said in a hush-"I need to know... what happened now...

On some mysterious place, on top of a radio tower... the two people knew Mikan, but who were they...

"Mikan..."

The woman clenched her fists...

*gasp*

"(name of person)?"

*BAM*

* * *

*Splash*

Natsume, in a herioc way, swam and swam in a hurry to save Mikan. Mikan splashed and splashed... She flapped her hands in distress, hoping she can stay up on the surface for any longer. Her nose was getting filled with water, and she had a bit of a trouble breathing. She was muted, with all the water she accidentally gulped in.

 _ **(This bold and italic mode means someone's thinking, and I am showing the thoughts.)**_

 _ **"SHIT! OH GOD, NATSUME HURRY! I'M DROWNING!"**_

He was CLOSE! The rest of the people from the academy those years before and more suddenly ran in as Tsubasa watched Natsume..

"God, lets hope this turns out good..."

"What turns out good?"

One schoolmate asked in curiousity. Tsubasa noticed them, and he gasped as he turned, his hands behind his back.

"Tsubasa, where is Natsume and Mikan, and why is Ruka like that?" asked Naru.

"Eh.. eh... um.. he.. she.. I... why.."

* * *

Tsubasa fainted in the embarrassment of telling. Everyone was confused and shocked...

"OH GOD, GET SOME WATER!"

"HEY HEY, TSUBASA, CAN YOU HEAR ME?"

"HE FAINTED, HOW CAN HE HEAR YOU?"

"... I DON'T KNOW!"

"Ok, everyone calm dow-!" screamed Kazumi ( I just added him... He's Mikan's uncle for people who didn't read the manga or watch the anime at all.)

"HERE'S SOME WATER!" screamed one schoolmate.

"THANK YOU!"

They all scooped water into their hands, and sprinkled it on Tsubasa's face... Tsubasa opened his eyes and got up in a flash. He rubbed his eyes, and looked at everyone with a dumbfounded look as they cheered.

"YAY, TSUBASA'S OKAY!"

"SHUT THE GOD HELL UP!" finally, again.. screamed Kazumi.

Everyone went silent, knowing Kazumi's gonna beat them up if they talk..

"Ugh... thank you, so now, Tsubasa.. where's Mikan.. and Natsume?"

Tsubasa was silent... and he looked down, and said in a whisper, his voice in a anxious tone..

"She... fell off the bridge, and Natsume... jumped off to rescue her..."

Kazumi gasped, and he was really shocked now.. He didn't want his niece to die along with his brother...

"W-what did you say?"

* * *

"Whew..."

Mikan was awake gladly, and Natsume found land, and he was excited as much as a sailor on sea. Mikan was spitting out water, and her throat was rough. Natsume handed her some juice.. ( he had it in his pocket the whole time, thick juice can help heal your throat if water made it rough). Mikan drank it, while shaking.

"Your clothes are wet... here.."

Natsume took off his jacket, and put it over Mikan. Mikan blushed real hard..

"H... how about you?"

"I'll be fine.. "

"Oh..."

 _Everything was gone... the time I left... I imagined you were there, when you were not. I left in the most important time.. just when you were alive..._

"Natsume..."

Natsume, he hid his face, as he splashed some water, and caused some little ripples.

"Will they find us?"

"... Mikan... before we get into worry.."

"Huh?"

"Let's start anew.."

"Eh?"

Mikan had a scared look, well, the type of scared like when a person is trying to "hit" on you, not the scared of some monster coming out. (If you want that type, see Tokyo ghoul)

"... My name is Natsume Hyuga... what's yours?"

"Natsume?"

"EH? YOUR NAME IS NOT NATSUME!"

"N-NO! *cough* *cough* ok, I shouldn't yell.."

"Yeah.. so what's _your_ name? Not mine!"

"... Sakura Mikan..."

"... I'd rather call you Mikan.."

"Natsume..."

"You wanna know why I ran away?"

"Why?"

"Because I knew you'd ask about Hotaru.. but maybe... heh heh, the majority of the reason was because I was so nervous..."

* * *

"Hotaru?"

"Oh.. oh come on, why did I.."

"What's wrong with Hotaru?"

Natsume put his hand on his face, and his face was really serious, as he uncovered his face.

"Hotaru's... gone missing..."

Mikan put her hands to her mouth, and said..

"W... when?"

"She... ran away... she..."

Natsume looked down.

"It's all my fault, Mikan.. it's-!"

Natsume began to cry, his eyes filling up with tears, again. Mikan raced to him, and hugged Natsume tightly.

"Natsume... please... don't cry, I'm not mad at you, when we find her.."

"That's the problem..."

"Huh?"

Mikan let go, and Natsume said in a broken voice, broken with sobs..

"She... was banned... from here.."

* * *

 **OK, still don't know who the TWO mystery people are. The radio tower is in the town, so it's a chance that it isn't Hotaru, please don't think it's so obvious.. Oh, ok, here is the song some of my friends wanted!**

 **You know, when Natsume and Mikan were both running to find eachother.**

 _ ***Insert title* ( You can think of a name! Here are some variables that represent what part of the song it is and who is singing! Since you can't hear it since you are reading the song sadly.)**_

 _N= Natsume_

 _M= Mikan_

 _B= Both_

 _V= Verse (V1 means Verse 1. V2 means Verse 2)_

 _AC= Anti-chorus_

 _C= Chorus_

 _ML= Main line_

 **V1 (N)**

 **In the first sight, I couldn't take it any more... I had to run away, I just couldn't say, this is all wrong, that's why I want you to know, why I'm singing you this song... Mikan...**

 **Oh... oh... Mikan...**

 **That's why I'm running away.. Mikan...**

 **(M)**

 **There was a rip in my heart, there was a bling in my mind, the memories came in like a flood, if only did you knew... why did you run away? It could've been even better, but instead you go wandering off like a wolf, all alone though... Natsume...**

 **Natsume... you just had to go...**

 **Now...**

 **AC (M)**

 **It's what I am, it's what I am for, it's what I am to do, it's what I am to be... to be, to do, for... so many things, so little life.. my dreams just can't be fulfilled, till many years... Natsume..**

 **(N)**

 **I run as fast as I can, not knowing when to stop, but all I can tell you, I wanted to just find you, but it's too late...**

 **Mikan...**

 **C ( B)**

 **I'm lost in the galaxy, in the milkyway, a stray like a star, no constellation left for me... I take a risk, and take off on an asteriod, the comets blast, and the satellites float. There's no place left to turn to... except you..**

 **(M)**

 **Natsume**

 **(N)**

 **Mikan**

 **(M)**

 **Natsume...**

 **(N)**

 **Mikan...**

 **V2** **(N)**

 **Years have flown by, and you left in the wrong time, I just woke up, from a dangerous coma. Your memories were gone, the time we met again, and what I call this, is more than a reunion...**

 **Mikan... you must know.. I've been waiting... and**

 **That's why I ran away... Mikan...**

 **(M)**

 **I wanted to stay, but they pushed me away. All gave me a farewell, except you- ou- ou... My tears flew to all of them, and they knew how I had felt. They were desperate, for me to say their name.. but I was so caught up by you... Natsume...**

(You could sing along, but do I have to type the anti chorus and chorus again? No, you know it since I wrote it down...)

 **(AC) (C)**

 **(B)**

 **Oh... oh oh oh.. oh oh.. oh oh oh... oh... oh oh oh... oh oh... oh oh oh...**

 **(ML) (N)**

 **That's why I ran away... Mikan...**

 **(C)**

 **(ML) ( It's another one) (M)**

 **Natsume... you just had to go... now...**

* * *

 **OK, THAT'S THE SONG, HOPE YOU LIKED IT.. The tune is beautiful, wish you all can hear it...**

 **"Ok... but I can't sing.."**

 **That doesn't matter Natsume..**

 **"HI!"**

 **... Guy, get ready for next time...**

 **"Aw..."**

* * *

 **PREVIEW! ( It's a long one)**

 **Mikan and Natsume were rescued by a rescue boat sent by Ruka ( He snatched Tono's phone)**

 **Mikan didn't talk to him.. she was worried about Hotaru, when she saw a girl looking at her.. from that bridge that attaches Mikan's town to some village.. and that girl looked awfully familiar..**

 **"HOTARU!"**

 **Hotaru gasped and ran away in a hurry. Why was she banned?**

* * *

 **With Kazumi and Tsubasa...**

 **"It's good they are safe.. but if this happens again, and you are there... you're in for big trouble... Tsubasa.."**

 **Tsubasa looked down.. and screamed...**

 **"I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY!"**

 **He bowed and fell on his knees in the moment, then Kazumi said, surpised..**

 **"HEY HEY, N-NO, OK, I FORGIVE YOU FOR REAL!"**

* * *

 **With the two mysterious people... ( along with a guard guarding the tower)**

 **"Is she ok?"- asked the one who talked with Mikan.**

 **"T-the microphone was.. filled with water, but she found Natsume.."- said the guard.**

 **"Mmph! Mmph!"- struggled the other mysterious person.**

 **"Ok... I'll untie you now!"- said the person who talked to Mikan.**

 **One of the mysterious people were some type of hostage?!**

 **On next time, next chapter, FRIENDS OR FOES: HOTARU**

* * *

 **SEE YA! (All the anime boys are watching football, and the women are learning how to punch like Sakura O.O)**


	3. Friends or Foes Hotaru (part 1)

**OK, while this stupid fight goes on...**

* * *

 **"BLEACH IS BETTER" "NO, NARUTO IS!" "NO, BLEACH IS!" "NO NO, NARUTO IS!"**

 **"I spent ... A BILLION YEARS ON THIS SHOW, WHEN THIS SHOW LIES OF MY LIFE!"**

 **"... Except we are ninjas, and I did get married to Sakura, and-!"**

 **"SHUT THE GOD HELL UP!"**

 **"... Is this the gauken alice story? Me, natsume, am ready.. wait, I mean.. oh god, I became Ruka, I MEANT I am ready!"**

 **"Yeah, it's that story, and sadly, Ichigo is here.."**

 **"Which one.. the one from dreamy days or the one from Bleach.."**

 **"... BOTH!"**

 **"Wha-!"**

* * *

 **Guys... This fight is too long, ok, DNOGA( do not own gauken alice) and enjoy!**

* * *

"!"

Those words broke all the words Mikan was about to say, it shattered them to pieces. It broke her heart as well... It broke everything...

"B-banned?"

Natsume's eyes were shaded by the bright sun. Mikan covered her mouth.

"Natsume..."

 _The love was so strong... so strong, I couldn't bear..._

 _I'm lost in the galaxy, in the milkyway, a stray like a star, no constellation left for me..( Sorry, but it matches the story a lot)_

"... Mikan..."

 _Natsume... Mikan.. Natsume..._

"..."

 _Mikan..._

"H-how was she banned?"

"Sh-she..."

"Please... answer..."

Mikan didn't want to yell, but she also wanted to know. The two straints were equal... but the wanting to know won..

"NATSUME, PLEASE ANSWER!"

Natsume stuttered... he was at a loss for words. It was Hotaru, and he knew, it was stupid to bring it up.. but he did...

"NAT-!"

"D-DON'T PRESSURE ME!"

Mikan gasped.. at the sudden response.

"I DON'T KNOW, I REALLY DON'T! BELIEVE ME! I'M JUST TAKING THE GUILT BECAUSE SHE WAS SO PRECIOUS TO ME, SHE WAS PRECIOUS TO EVERYONE, BUT... ME AND HER GOT INTO A FIGHT, AND SHE RAN OUT OF THE PARK... (that's where they were...), AND WE WERE THERE BECAUSE..."

Natsume clapped his hand over his mouth... and Mikan gasped again. She didn't know anything that was going on. Why was Natsume hiding it? Did he not trust her?

"... I can't tell you..."

"WHY NATSUME, WHY? DON'T YOU TRUST ME?"

Natsume's eyes widened in shock.

"I COULD BEAR WITH ANYTHING! I WILL NEVER HATE YOU FOR ANYTHING YOU SAY ABOUT THIS OR ANYTHING! YOU ARE MY **TRUE** LOVE! WE BOTH CANNOT LEAVE EACHOTHER TILL THE DEATH OF ONE OF US!"

"..."

"DON'T YOU BELIEVE THAT? DON'T YOU?"

 _In the previous morning...(This is basically a flashback)_

 _"Mikan... remember, I heard a fight happened in your academy. Remember for it not to happen again... I want you to never yell, always have a smile... never.. scream at one another, everyone wants a nice Mikan, not some grumpy one! As I always say! If you smile, the sun will rise.. but if you frown, the sun will set.. Ok, remember that!"_

 _End of flashback!_

Mikan, after remembering those words, she stopped, panting.. Natsume said in a harsh tone that can scare anyone.. except..

"Forget it... forget all about it.."

Mikan raised her head... she had a little bit of an angry face.. but a little depressed feeling... She passed Natsume, and looked out through the river. She gleamed, as there, was a boat, with all her friends waving.

"Na-!"

"..."

Natsume didn't wait for her to finish, and swiftly turned around. He didn't have any surprise on his face, but... he smiled.

"... Natsume..."

"I said.. forget it.. for everyone's sake.."

Natsume elbowed her... and sighed.. Mikan wanted to cry, but she didn't want to ruin the excitement coming around from the boat to here.

"OVER HERE!"

Mikan blushed as Natsume placed his arm on Mikan's opposite shoulder, and he tugged Mikan closer to him.

* * *

"THERE THERE, THE TWO SAILORS WE HAVE BEEN WAITING SO LONG FOR, WE WILL TAKE THEM IN, TURN BACK, AND SEARCH FOR GOLD, ARR!"

The male schoolmates of Mikan's played Pirate, as the girls laughed, and watched the sights, and Natsume along with Mikan waving.(Natsume was waving while Mikan felt she was getting warm.. :P) Kazumi was really embarrassed.

"Oh man.. why are they acting like first- grade kids?"

* * *

Tsubasa was silent, he still felt guilt after letting Natsume and Mikan almost get in danger. Ruka had a big smile, and he nudged at Tsubasa.

"Tsubasa, they are there! A-... oh, come on, cheer up!"

"Oh.. now you mature... hmmph.."

"What's that grumpy face? Mikan and Natsume aren't in danger! Be happy! At least we were there, so we can tell the other people!"

"Yeah, but you snatched Aki's( Tono) phone, and called a boat, then you dropped his phone in the damn water, and now you have to pay for it!"

"So... I can pay, he bought a cheap phone... and it's waterproof.."

"Yeah, but he dove in there to get it!"

"... he'll be.. NO HE'LL DIE! *sob*"

"Ok, that's just wrong... you were so mature, and now you're back to your babyish mode! What the heck is wrong with you?"

* * *

"OVER HERE! HELLO? WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!"

The driver was for some reason was going left, when he was supposed to go forward.. The reason, he was sleeping, and he is sleep... sleepsteering as well.

"Oh no..."

Kazumi jumped off the seat by the side of the boat and ran towards the wheel.

"Eh, give me that!"

The boat turned right and left, and back, then back.. and all over again. Natsume and Mikan watched the boat turn and turn and turn..

"Ooh.. um.. I'm getting seasick!"

* * *

"FOUND IT! EH? AHH!"

Tono came up to the surface with his phone, okay, when he saw a big boat coming his way!

"EEK! TSUBASA! HEY! PEOPLE! SOS!"

The schoolmates on board heard someone call SOS. They all ran to the side to see Tono splashing like crazy...

"SHIT! TONO NEEDS HELP! HEEVE HO!"

They threw a rope at him, and he hesitated to catch it.

"PULL!... WHERE'S THE STUPID MUSCLE IN ALL YOU PEOPLE?"

"GIRLS ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO HAVE ABS!"

"YES THEY CAN, JUST NOT SO BIG.."

".. OK, BUT IT'S NOT US! IT'S TSUBASA... NO, I MEAN IT'S RUKA!"

It was Tsubasa, but the girl just said it was Ruka to not hurt him.

"HEY, I'M PULLING, THIS MAN IN FRONT OF ME IS BEING TOO SLUGGISH!"

"NEVER MIND, WE GOT HIM! WOO HOO!"

Everyone ran to hug him, and gave a really big bear hug!

"*wheeze* Too... tight!"

The boat suddenly crashed.. to a thud. It was on land, fortunately on the land Natsume and Mikan were on.

"YAY! BEAR HUG!"

* * *

They all hugged Mikan like crazy, but Natsume went to the edge of the railing.. he wanted to be left out.. after the little fight they had.

" Hey, Natsume? What's wrong?"

".. it's nothing, it just took you guys so long to get here.."

"Oh.. we were playing pirates!"

The male schoolmate had a playful, and a great big gleam on his face.

"Mikan! Over here!"

Mikan smiled, and waved as she ran towards him.

"Hey, you do know I remember you, right?"

"Now I do! We'll host a HUGE PARTY when we get back! Well, after we escort you..!"

Mikan giggled softly, and she craned her neck left to see Natsume.. his back turned on her, as his hair flew along with the wind.

"Um.. tal-!"

"Oh.. Ruka's calling me, I'll talk with you later, k Mikan?"

The boy smiled as a farewell and ran off to Ruka. Mikan, she took a step to the railing, next to Natsume..

"Natsume..."

"..."

"I.. want to have some leisure.. come on, how were you all these years?"

".."

Mikan tried many times, but Natsume was muted. He clipped his mouth shut, and only opened it to breath and sigh. There was no use, Mikan knew it, and she began to walk farther down from him.

*sigh*

Mikan turned swiftly around, and Natsume was staring at her. He whipped his head the opposite direction, then turned his body.

".. *gulp*"

Mikan wanted to cry, but was there any use? The tears were gonna be wasted, as well as the use of talking to him..

She ran to the other side, forgetting about Natsume for a while..

"Mikan..."

* * *

 _"(This is what he is thinking)"_

 _I shouldn't have said it, but I have, my mind is so stupid, my heart is a wreck. Everything, wasn't how it was supposed to be..._

"The sight is beautiful, isn't it?"

* * *

"Yeah, Mikan-chan... I thought you didn't remember me, you know?"

"How would I not? I would always remember you Luka Pyon..."

"... Natsume.. what's wrong with him?"

"Oh, he's just... mad at how it took you guys so long.. haha! Huh?"

Ruka was bright red, when Mikan looked up. Now she knew why he did the sudden change in topic, Mikan was making him blush.

"Oh, sorry Ruka, I didn't mean t-"

".. Nah, I love it when you say that, heh heh.."

Ruka scratched the back of his head and laughed quietly. He saw the bridge port from afar, then he heard an angry man call his name..

"RUKA!"

"Aw man.. Tsubasa... don't mind if I go now, Mikan?"

"Oh sure, I'll just stay here!"

"Thanx!"

* * *

And goes Ruka, as he waves and trudges along to Tsubasa. Mikan giggles again, and then she eyes the bridge.

"... the bridge is so tall... wait.."

There was some person, and that person looked down upon the boat. She had black hair, she was wearing a white shirt and a black skirt... She looked awfully a lot like...

"HOTARU!"

"EH?!"

A stir arised on the boat.. everyone chattered.

"Hotaru? Mikan, where? What, her?"

* * *

Kazumi blinked and sighed.. he felt a bit of guilt come to his heart, and he ignored the loud questions that were asked by the fellow young scholars. Tsubasa was yelling at Ruka, and stopped as Ruka ran away, annoyed.

"Tsubasa... it's lucky.."

Tsubasa turned towards Kazumi, and asked.

"Y-yes?"

"It's lucky that Natsume and Mikan were saved, but if this happens and you are there when this occurs.. you are in for big trouble.."

Tsubasa looked down, and he clenched his fists, then suddenly.

"I'M SORRY MASTER, I'M SORRY!"

Tsubasa kneeled on the floor, but then hugged Kazumi's legs.

"EEK! OK, I FORGIVE YOU, FOR REAL!"

"Kazumi-sama?"

"Eh?"

"Hotaru's running back to the town.."

Kazumi gave a harsh glare..

"SHIT..."

".. Are you gonna tell Mikan?"

"... No, if you do, she'll hate us.. all of us.."

* * *

 **Ok, I'll save the radio tower for another time, but I don't have time to type more. I want to take a nap, I have a major event at my school tomorrow! Ok-!**

 **"Ok, and a 1, 2, 3, go! DA DA !"**

 **What are you doing Naruto?**

 **"Me and Natsume are practicing tap dance, for some reason, I want to get better than Sasuke, and Natsume wants to get better than Ruka.. oh, sorry Usui, and Usui wants to get better than Hinata, the guy from Maid-sama, not my wife!"**

 **.. Are you explaining that to-**

 **"No, to the viewers who know Naruto, but seriously, this stupid fillorama has got to stop, I yelled at the staff, and he is still doing it! Hmmph!"**

 **So.. you are trying to beat your rivals, right?"**

 **"YEP!"**

 **"Guys, say something to our viewers!"**

 **"K, me Naruto, want to say, that to please review on this, and the other naruto fanfics this author had created!"**

 **Natsume?**

 **"... Um... wa- Oh, NatsMika fans, hope you like this so far, I love acting for this, if you want to get a sneak peek of our behind the scene, only us, that'll be next time!"**

 **"Usui?"**

 **"... Favorite and follow this story, everyone, and know, all the girls, sorry, but I may decline your proposal or whatever, because I have my own personal maid!"**

 **"SHUT UP WITH THAT USUI!"**

 **"... and that's it!"**

 **Yamato?**

 **"Read, favorite, follow, review on the forged wedding fanfic this author had created for my sake, or I shall die! .. or just burn my hand!"**

 **"Guy... I really think that's stupid, you're gonna regret that.." - Naruto**

 **"OK, I'LL JUST HATE EVERYONE!"**

 **"That's better.. and people, convince the stupid studio to get to the KAGUYA fight and shut up with the fillers!"**

 **Ok, done? Thanx, and on to the preview!**

* * *

 **There were police everywhere, and they hung up posters saying, WANTED, HOTARU IMAI. Mikan teared one off, and grabbed Natsume by the arm.**

 **"Natsume... why was she banned?"**

 **"... because..."**

 **Will Mikan find out the truth?**

 **With Hotaru..**

 **"I saw Mikan.. oh god she remembers me, that's all I need..."**

 **Hotaru did a teary smile... what happened?**

* * *

 **On next time, next chapter, Part 2, friends or foes, Hotaru!**


End file.
